In recent years, the use of cloud computing has been popularized and it makes a transition from a stage where a user constructs a system in accordance with requirements of a specific cloud to a stage where a business is realized by further combining various clouds depending on the circumstances.
For example, application migration may be performed, in which a business is started with a small system by using a public cloud and an application is thereafter moved to a private cloud with high cost performance in response to an expansion of the business. Further, cloud bursting may be performed, in which the services run by the private cloud are temporarily overloaded and the load is thus distributed by replicating a portion of functions of the application in the public cloud.
As described above, a system configuration is not unchanged from the first design and construction but may be changed anytime. Further, in a case where the clouds are used in combination, various changes may occur to the combination itself. Examples of technologies related to the above are disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-516668, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-544417, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-84129.